


Carmilla Tarot Cards

by Arthkael



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthkael/pseuds/Arthkael
Summary: Carmilla characters as tarot cards. I will dump them here since Tumblr decided that my posts won't show up in the tags anymore.





	1. The Star

Lola Perry as "The Star". The first version of this card had the latin verse "Est Deus in Nobis" (A God Lives Inside Us), and it was appropriate since Perry was possessed by Inanna. I don't even want to remember of much time I spent on her hair (like, an obscene amount of time). The rest of the picture wasn't as taxing as coloring her hair. This picture is updated with a couple of adjustments here and there. Oh, and it's also resized. The original one is HUGE.


	2. The Hanged Woman

 

Carmilla Karnstein as "The Hanged Woman". The first version of this card had two lines from the Carmilla novella: "Love has its sacrifices. No sacrifice without blood". The first one also had a lot of nicely hand-drawn petals, that honestly look far better that these (these are made with a rose-petal brush, courtesy of Manga Studio, then modified one by one by me. The original hadn't highlights and nuances). What can I say, I'm becoming lazy. I'm happy enough of how it turned out, but I would have liked the halo around the sword to be more intense. I have no idea why it looks so dim.

 


	3. The High Priestess

Matska Belmonde as The High Priestess. The jewels, the number and the name are blue because I wanted this to be water-themed. It didn't work very much, probably.


End file.
